La Ley de la Atracción
by MikaShier
Summary: Rin Matsuoka odiaba que su vida se hubiese convertido en una rutina. Tenía amigos, tenía familia, tenía un equipo, tenía su sueño, lo tenía todo. O casi todo. A su vida le faltaba una pizca de diversión. En medio de quejas y estupidez propia, Rin deseó algo, a partir de una estúpida y conocida Ley. "Quiero ser amado". ¡El Harem de Rin! YAOI, INCESTO, YURI.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor:

 _¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda, éste Fanfic es una celebración por mis 100 seguidores c: Que, aunque sean poquitos, me hace muy feliz tenerlo. Todo aquél que me ha leído antes, sabe que Shippeo a Rin con todo lo que se mueve y, en honor a ello, me he escrito este fanfic que trata sobre un Harem, o algo así. PUEDE contener incesto, pero eso no es algo que yo apoye, así que aseguro de antemano, que Rin no se queda con Gou. Viva el yaoi, maldita sea c: Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. A continuación dejaré los disclaimers e información de la historia, luego el primer capítulo que considero una introducción._

 _Como verán, me importa poco el estrés que me llevo manejando tantos fanfics a la vez y procurar publicarlos en fecha xD Así que... Bueno, esto lo actualizaré una vez por semana hasta que Bajo la Luna termine, a menos de que este termine antes._. Bien, bien._

 _¡Ciao!_

 _~MikaShier~_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas e insinúa Yuri (lésbico).

Toca temas como el Incesto. Tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.

 **Título:** La Ley de la Atracción.

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin;

* * *

 **La Ley de la atracción**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

En ocasiones, la vida es tan aburrida que comienzas a ser consciente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Tu ambiente, el lugar en el que estás. Las personas que te rodean. Una risa, quizá dos. Voces. Silencio...

Y entonces, en un intento de entretenerte a ti mismo, todo se vuelve más presente que nunca. Hojas cayendo, el ruido de una fuente, el cantar de los pájaros, las alas de un insecto, el viento contra tus mejillas, la respiración de alguien que pasa junto a ti. Incluso el sonido del silencio. Un irritante pitido en los oídos que llena tu cabeza.

Sí, definitivamente, estaba aburrido.

Nadar... Lo llenaba, no lo negaría. Pero no era algo que podía pasar haciendo todo el día. El cuerpo humano no estaba hecho para vivir en el agua, la piel se sobre humedecía, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones... E incluso si nadara todo el tiempo, la vida seguiría siendo aburrida. Porque era una rutina. Una estúpida, estúpida rutina.

Levantarse antes del amanecer, vestirse con ropa deportiva, salir a correr por una o dos horas, regresar al edificio de residencia, darse una ducha, ponerse el uniforme, ir a alrededor de ocho horas de estudio con un almuerzo intermedio, salir de clases, comer algo, cambiarse, esperar media hora más, ir al club, dar órdenes, nadar por dos horas, quizá tres, bañarse, regresar a la habitación, tarea, acostarse para fingir reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido en el día, y dormir para a la mañana siguiente despertar y hacer lo mismo.

Sí, la vida en la Academia Samezuka, para Rin Matsuoka, era una rutina.

Claro, a veces salía con sus amigos, sin embargo, sentía que algo le faltaba... Algo que lo hiciera sentir más vivo.

Y fue así como sucedió.

Con la reciente petición de Rei para que Rin le instruyera en los demás estilos de natación, fuera del de mariposa, la vida del pelirrojo había dado un leve giro. Y es que, después del descontento que había sucedido el año anterior, él y el ojimorado se llevaban realmente bien. Hablaban casi de cualquier cosa y discutían por las mismas, pero era más entretenido que hacer nada.

Sí, compartía habitación con Sousuke, su mejor amigo de toda la jodida vida. Pero por lo mismo, aunque las peleas de cada día fuesen siempre diferentes, ya se sentía rutina.

En una ocasión, Rei mencionó algo sobre lo ilógico que era cierta "ley" que se había vuelto popular en los últimos meses. Declaró que era completamente incierta e imposible, diciendo que la vida claramente no funcionaba de esa forma.

─Ley de la atracción, ¿no? ─murmuró Rin aquella vez. Sonaba a una estupidez, pero de todas formas...

─Sí, Rin-san. Se dice que la ley de la atracción trata sobre la energía positiva y negativa, o algo parecido. Si deseas algo con toda tu fuerza, lo atraerás hacia ti. Y obviamente eso es imposible ─murmuraba el peliazul mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante hasta tocar las puntas de sus pies, haciendo calentamiento antes de entrar a la piscina.

─Sí... Increíble.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo fue un pequeño aviso de tormenta, uno que Rei ignoró. Aquél día, Rin llegó a su habitación, sacó su computadora portátil de un cajón e investigó en internet.

Desear algo, ¿eh?

Bien, eso era muy tonto. Los deseos... cumpliéndose... Pero sus días eran tan aburridos que quizá aquello sería realmente divertido. Así que, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, recordando cosas que le trajesen una energía positiva, deseó aquello que en realidad siempre deseaba en silencio. Eso que jamás confió a sus amigos. Eso que escondía con toda su fuerza.

Amar y ser amado.

El amor era un campo minado, así que eso bastaría para sacarlo de su solitaria rutina. Aún así, un simple deseo no cambiaría las cosas. Rin lo sabía. Ser amado era algo que siempre había querido, pero nunca se había visto dispuesto a admitirlo, y no por estirar la mano sus deseos se harían órdenes. Siempre lo calló, incluso ante sí mismo. Hasta ese día.

Aquella noche, el pelirrojo durmió envuelto en sus sábanas, riñéndose por creer semejante estupidez y jurando que olvidaría tal tontería.

* * *

Los rayos solares se filtraban por la ventana y hubiese sido bueno que fuese aquello lo que despertara a Rin, como una linda princesa. O un jodido príncipe perfecto, pero no. Un líquido frío cayó en su rostro junto a algunas flores aromáticas -que había comprado su hermana, quejándose del olor a chico-, provocando así que el pelirrojo despertara enojado... y húmedo.

Sousuke lo observaba con una sonrisa de diversión en la cara. Rin echó las sábanas a un lado, furioso, y se levantó para tomar al pelinegro por la camisa.

─ ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? ─bramó. Sousuke rió, enarcando una ceja.

─Te quedaste dormido. No has salido a correr y en diez minutos inician las clases ─los rubíes en ojos de Rin brillaron con incredulidad mientras empujaba al ojician y corría al armario.

─ ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste antes!? ─musitó mientras la camisa de dormir era arrojada a la cama y sus pantalones caían al piso. Sousuke soltó un bufido observando aquella acción. Que poco pudor.

─Dormido eres agradable.

─ ¡Una mierda con eso! ─se puso el uniforme con rapidez y buscó su cepillo en los cajones de su escritorio─ ¿Dónde mierda está? ─El pelinegro suspiró, dejando una pequeña risa de fastidio salir de su garganta.

─Está sobre la mesa, idiota.

Rin no contestó, no podía debatir aquello. Con un suspiro de cansancio, acomodó su cabello y fue a lavarse los dientes. El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la golpeó ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño, ¿era él o Rin parecía radiante? Negó levemente y decidió salir de la habitación antes de volver a ser víctima del torbellino de groserías que era un Rin Matsuoka molesto.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo se arregló creando un nuevo récord personal, -quizá retaría a Haru a vestirse y desvestirse, para ver quien lo hacía más rápido- y salió corriendo por el pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones del internado, al menos los cuartos de ese piso. Por un momento se sintió observado, pero aquella sensación se desvaneció en cuanto observó el reloj de las escaleras.

¡Le enviarían una advertencia!

Ya tenía suficientes advertencias y, si seguía permitiendo que le llegasen, su expediente académico terminaría por mancharse. No iba a permitirlo. Rin Matsuoka no tenía ni una sola mancha en su expediente.

Su respiración era notoriamente irregular cuando al fin terminó de bajar las escaleras para descubrir que el elevador, que había estado en mantenimiento toda la semana, ya funcionaba. Refunfuñar no lo haría más rápido, así que se guardó las réplicas a su estupidez para más tarde y siguió avanzando a zancadas hacia el edificio de estudios. Definitivamente no era su día.

¡Al diablo que no!

Se había mordido la lengua con esos dientes afilados suyos y podía saborear el gusto metálico de su propia sangre, su peinado era prácticamente un nido de cabello y casi tropezaba trece veces, ¡trece! ¡El número maldito! Aunque quizá solo había casi tropezado una vez, pero era lo mismo.

Al final, llegó a su clase sano y salvo. Internamente, claro. Seguía distinguiendo el sabor de la sangre en su paladar, lo cual significaba que sus mordeduras si eran letales, además de que enredado en su cabello había algunas hojas de árboles y estaba casi seguro de haber pisado un chicle en el recorrido por su bienestar académico.

Sousuke se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él, dándole una palmada en el hombro y sonriendo con burla. Y bueno, no era el único al que le causaba gracia el desastre que era Rin. Si nadie reía en voz alta, era porque escuchar el humor negro de Matsuoka por las mañanas no hacía bien a la digestión.

─Ayer mandaron un circular mientras estabas con Ryugazaki. El profesor se enfermó y el suplente llegará en media hora ─Rin echó una ojeada al salón semi vacío─. Anda y entra, que vas a ser la burla de todos los demás si llegan a verte así.

Rin se tragó su orgullo y fue a sentarse en el pupitre mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a sacar las hojas de su enmarañado cabello, sintiéndose un poco culpable. El día había comenzado como una total mierda. Solo esperaba que el arcoíris le aguardara al atardecer.

* * *

Con el paso de las horas, su día mejoró, aunque solo lo hizo después de empeorar un poco más. Rin se dejó caer en el piso, incapaz de llegar a la cama. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Sousuke puso un pie entre sus piernas y lo miró desde arriba con un aire de burla.

─ ¿Por qué pareces más idiota que otros días? ─Rin cambió la palabra idiota por "feliz" en su mente y amplió su sonrisa.

─Lo logré. Pasé el record personal de Haru en estilo libre. Iré mañana y lo venceré.

─ Y estas en el piso porque...

─Estoy muy cansado y esto es reconfortante ─terminó por él. Sousuke asintió y caminó hacia su escritorio para sentarse en la silla y sacar sus cuadernos.

─Solo no olvides los deberes ─Rin rotó los ojos, cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

─Será solo un rato.

Sousuke soltó el lápiz tres horas después, quitando los audífonos de sus orejas y estirándose sobre la silla mientras un bostezo se escapaba por sus labios. No era como si le hubiesen encargado muchas cosas, pero había sido un trabajo en equipo y una parte de él quiso quitarle el peso de encima a Rin, quien yacía dormido en el piso, a quien, por más patadas que le dio, no pudo despertar. Los ojos cian del mayor se clavaron en el chico que yacía en el suelo.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?

Tragó en seco. La camisa de Rin estaba levemente descolocada, dejándole ver parte de su abdomen. Ese pelirrojo... ¿Cuánto había trabajado para pasar de tener aspecto de niña a poseer un cuerpo tan... formado? Sonrió levemente antes de levantarse e inclinarse sobre su amigo. Pasó una mano por debajo de sus piernas y la otra por detrás de sus hombros. Lo alzó en brazos, su corazón latiendo extrañamente rápido, y lo colocó sobre la cama. La sonrisa se borró.

¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de besarlo? Los jodidos labios de Rin parecían estar llamándolo.

Nunca en su vida había tenido sentimientos ajenos a la amistad respecto a él. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora quería tirarlo todo por la borda? No lo sabía. Pese a que se reñía mentalmente, Sousuke se inclinó sobre el rostro de Rin. Besó su frente suavemente, suspirando de manera discreta y cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

¿Por qué se sentía así de repente?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

El sol parecía querer fulminar por completo a Iwatobi. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que llamó a Gou y la invitó a una práctica en conjunto. Por el calor, claro. Nada tenía que ver el hecho de que había superado el record personal de Haruka en estilo libre. Claro que no.

No era tan ambicioso.

Pero tenía demasiadas ganas de restregárselo en la cara. El hecho de ganarle a Haruka siempre era bienvenido a su día. Sí, a Rin le encantaba ser un ganador. Sobre todo si eso convertía a Haru en el perdedor.

En fin, estaba cambiándose en los vestidores antes del entrenamiento cuando volvió a sentir miradas sobre él. Le extrañaba, pues nunca antes las había sentido. Sin embargo, lo atribuyó al hecho de haber sido la burla el día anterior, gracias a su recorrido matutino que tuvo como resultado un desastre, e ignoró todo, dirigiéndose a la zona en donde se encontraba la piscina.

Haru frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había repasado a Rin con la mirada nada más llegar, como si sus ojos se hubiesen visto obligados a ello. Reparó en cada parte del pelirrojo, desde su cabello, de un rojo más femenino que el de Gou, hasta sus piernas. Sacudió la cabeza.

No pasaría.

Llevaba tiempo amando a Rin y ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que ese chico simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance.

Por otra parte, a Sousuke de pronto le molestaba la cantidad de piel que su mejor amigo estaba mostrando. Era extraño sentir aquello, pues nunca antes le había incomodado el bañador de Rin. Sin embargo, aquél pensamiento se borró de su mente con rapidez, el pelirrojo no podía hacerle sentir así.

─Haru ─musitó Rin con una sonrisa. El aludido dirigió su mirada a los rubíes del contrario─, ésta vez voy a ganarte. Es seguro.

─Lo dudo ─se limitó a responder el pelinegro. Nagisa hizo su aparición, aferrándose al brazo del pelirrojo.

─ ¡Rin-chan! No me has saludado.

─Apenas te veo.

─Siempre ves solo a Haru-chan ─se quejó antes de separarse─. Rei-chan, Mako-chan y yo también queremos atención.

─Estás actuando muy extraño. Y tampoco me interesa la atención que le doy a cada uno. Haru es como mi mejor amigo. Y mi rival. Obviamente lo busco primero.

─Es una forma cruel de restarnos importancia ─comentó el castaño con una sonrisa ciertamente extraña. Rin se encogió de hombros y tomó a Haru por el brazo.

─No es así. Vamos, Haru.

Amaba esa sensación. Subirse a una plataforma, preparado para competir con uno de tus mayores rivales que además era tu mejor amigo. A Rin le encantaba eso. Se acomodó las gafas de natación y estiró la correa de las mismas, dejando que ésta sonara contra su gorro. Nagisa se tomó el trabajo de dar la orden, iniciando así la carrera. El pelirrojo saltó en un arco más largo que el de Haruka, tomando ventaja en un principio, y nadó con fuerza, manteniendo la distancia y determinando así su victoria.

Sousuke no pudo evitar bufar con diversión cuando una enorme sonrisa se posó en el bello rostro de Rin. Por los dioses, era hermoso. Aquella afilada dentadura daba un toque tierno, infantil y pícaro la perfecta sonrisa de satisfacción que el pelirrojo mantenía. Sus largas pestañas adquirían el brillo del sol gracias a las gotas de agua. Los mechones de su cabello que yacían fuera del gorro se veían húmedos y brillantes. Rin era hermoso.

Joder, era perfecto.

Se descubrió a sí mismo soltando un suspiro. Sacudió la cabeza, olvidándose de que Rin era solo un amigo y siempre había sido visto de esa manera. A cambio, un sentimiento de posesión trastornó sus recuerdos. No había protegido a Rin toda su vida porque era su mejor amigo. Lo había hecho porque siempre lo había amado. Las gotas relucían en el perfecto pecho del menor, escurriendo por sus pectorales, pasando por su abdomen y perdiéndose en aquél bañador tan ajustado que le dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. De pronto, quiso darle a Rin un Speedo.

Oh, y quería lamer cada gota de agua que escurriese por ese cuerpo tan bien proporcionado.

Haru salió del agua con ayuda de Makoto y observó a Rin festejando en la piscina. Salpicaba agua con alegría y el mayor descubrió que él no era el único que mantenía los ojos en aquél chico tiburón. Al menos la mitad del equipo de Samezuka dirigía miradas y sonrisas discretas. Todo el equipo de Iwatobi le miraba e incluso fue testigo de Gou mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa. Sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Pero no le importaba.

Hasta que vio a Sousuke.

El ojician parecía querer tragarse a Rin con la mirada e incluso se vio posesivo cuando se inclinó sobre la piscina y pescó uno de los brazos del menor, jalándolo con fuerza y provocando que saliese del agua. La mano del pelinegro se posó en la delgada cadera del pelirrojo y Haru lo vio jugar con el borde del bañador de Rin, quien soltó un gritito cuando Sousuke estiró el traje elástico y lo soltó, azotándole la piel.

Makoto estaba diciendo algo al respecto, pero Haru no escuchaba, solo podía ver a Rin fingiendo molestia mientras golpeaba a Sousuke.

─Rin-san ─interrumpió Rei. El pelirrojo dejó lo que hacía y se acercó─. Sobre lo de hoy...

─ ¿Lo quieres posponer?

─Sí, lo siento. Nagisa-kun planeó una tarde de estudios y está obligando a todos a ir. Incluso me amenazó.

─Oh, lo repondremos otro día ─sonrió amable, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Rei sonrió.

─Está bien, porque Nagisa-kun quiere que nos ayude con la materia de inglés. A nadie se le da del todo y usted lo habló por cinco años ─Rin alzó ambas cejas y se rascó la barbilla, pensativo─. Claro, Yamazaki-san está invitado también.

─La definición que Nagisa utiliza para tarde de estudios es idéntica a la de una fiesta discreta ─comentó el ojicarmín. Rei asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

─También invitó a Nitori-kun y Momo-kun.

─ ¿Haru lo sabe? ─Rei negó. Rin sonrió, claramente divertido.

─Haruka-senpai solo ignoró lo que Nagisa-kun decía en cuanto pronunció la frase "Esta tarde en tu casa..."

─Bueno... Iré.

Nagisa saltó en su lugar cuando la confirmación llegó a sus oídos, extrañando a Makoto, quien se limitó a decir que la asistencia de Rin era buena. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el lugar se vaciara y poco después, Rin, Sousuke, Momo y Nitori caminaban tras el equipo de Iwatobi, con un Haruka notablemente estresado. Nagisa los convenció de ir y comprar helados, cosa que no dudaron en aceptar, pues el calor estaba sofocando a más de uno.

Rin se echaba aire con la mano, sintiéndose pegajoso. A su creencia, estaba bañado en sudor y una ducha le vendría excelente, Haru podía prestarle ropa, usaban casi la misma talla. Bueno, usaban la misma, pero a Rin le gustaba creerse más musculoso que Haru, y sí parecía serlo... A veces.

Con una sonrisa se decidió. Claro que él era más musculoso, su hermana lo había dicho y Rin sabía que, si de músculos se trataba, su hermana no tendría pudor en decirle la verdad. Observó a la chica caminando frente a él y sonrió.

Oh, su pequeña hermana.

Quería abrazarla y protegerla por siempre, era su familia, la adoraba, al igual que a su madre. Con un sentimiento cálido en su interior, echó varias paletas de sandía a la canastita que Nagisa sostenía y, preguntándose cómo había pasado de la comparación muscular entre él y Haruka al amor familiar, salió de la tienda.

Ya pagaría el rubio.

Sousuke lo imitó, aunque él se había decidido pagar las paletas propias y de Rin. Con la bolsa colgando en el brazo, tendió al pelirrojo la paleta desenvuelta. Rin mordió la punta y sonrió antes de arrebatársela, causando que su mejor amigo rotara los ojos y sacara una paleta diferente.

Vaya, Sousuke podía sacarle provecho a la situación.

Esperaron a que los demás saliesen y entonces lideraron al grupo. Haru quiso bufar, pues de nada servía que el par fuese delante si de todas formas las llaves las tenía él. Pero no era importante, así como tampoco lo era el hecho de que Makoto partiera su paleta doble y le ofreciera la mitad. Compartir esa paleta -que en realidad eran dos- era algo que habían hecho desde pequeños, por una estupidez, y no significaba más que compartir amigablemente. No importaba.

Lo que si importaba, era como Rin y Sousuke compartían la paleta.

El pelinegro había tomado el codo del pelirrojo y había alzado su brazo para después morder la paleta que Rin había estado lamiendo. El pelirrojo se quejó.

─Deja mi paleta ─exigió librando su codo de Sousuke.

─Era mía.

─Nah.

─No digas "Nah", es mi paleta ─Sousuke sonrió y le arrebató el objeto de discusión al pelirrojo.

─No seas infantil y comparte. Si estás en tus días, no es mi problema ─terminó. Rin maldijo en inglés y tomó la otra paleta -que no le gustaba- de la mano de Sousuke para metérsela a la boca.

─No me extraña que no tengas novia ─balbuceó con la paleta en la boca. Nagisa se colgó del brazo de Rin y ofreció su bocadillo.

─Toma, Rin-chan, yo también quiero compartir con...

─Bueno, ya está, ¿no? Dejen mi Oni-chan tranquilo.

─Vaya, Rin, tu hermanita te defiende ─picó Haru. Makoto negó suavemente con la cabeza, sabiendo que el calor ponía a las personas de malas y Rin no era precisamente paciente.

─Vete al infierno. Dejen de molestar.

─ ¡Pero yo no hice nada malo, Rin-chan!

─Nagisa-kun solo fue amable ─corroboró Rei. El rubio asintió y buscó apoyo en la mirada de Makoto.

─Eh... ¿Nagisa es inocente? Haru, no tiene nada de malo en que Gou defienda a Rin.

─Váyanse a la mierda ─seguía diciendo el pelirrojo antes de quitarle la paleta de sandía a Sousuke y tirar a la basura la que le pertenecía al mayor, siendo maldecido por el mismo─. Es extraño que Momo no esté hablando.

─Momo-kun dijo que hacía demasiado calor como para hablar ─explicó Nitori, el peli naranja se abanicaba con la camisa y se limitó a asentir mientras mantenía una paleta en su boca.

─Ai-chan, tú también estás muy serio ─el aludido dirigió la vista a Nagisa, a quien sonrió.

─No quería poner de mal humor a Rin-senpai.

Rin ignoró aquello. Él no era tan fácil de irritar, solo debían hacer lo que él quisiese y todos estarían felices, pero claro, cada uno hacía lo que cada quién quería.

Mientras caminaban entre pláticas por las calles de Iwatobi en dirección a casa de Haru, Rin pudo divisar a una pareja mirando el río desde el puente. Soltó el aire. No podía disfrutarlo.

Es decir, estar con sus amigos era agradable, ¡lo era! Pero... Necesitaba chispa. Adrenalina. Tener la mente ocupada en una persona y suspirar por ella antes de dormir. Que cada día fuera mejor porque podía amar con libertad a alguien. Soltó el aire y observó el palito de madera de su paleta.

"De verdad quisiera ser amado"

Para él, ser amado significaba amar. Y amar era lo que más necesitaba en la vida. De seguro eso haría marchar su mal humor. Sí, seguro...

Sousuke puso la mano en su cintura de repente, Rin no lo apartó. El pelinegro sonrió en sus adentros. Un paso más cerca de Rin. Sabía que, con pequeños y románticos detalles, el pelirrojo caería. Sería suyo. Oh, era tan inteligente.

Nagisa frunció el ceño y fue a quejarse de ello con Rei, quien se acomodó las gafas y consoló al pobre rubio que últimamente decía querer la atención del pelirrojo.

No tardaron más en llegar a casa de Haruka. El pelinegro se tomó su tiempo en abrir, queriendo joder a los demás como ellos lo hacían a él invadiendo su casa. La sala se llenó de adolecentes, Haru encendió el aire acondicionado -que había adquirido recientemente- y fue a sentarse, mas los brazos de Rin le rodearon el cuello.

Dios, estaba tan cerca.

La sonrisa del que fue, era y sería el amor de su vida le aceleraba el corazón, ni qué decir de su cercanía. El pelirrojo se veía algo perlado por el sudor, pero aún así olía maravilloso. Haru llevó las manos a la cintura del otro, para soportar el peso que Rin ejercía.

─Haru ─canturreó. El pelinegro quiso callarlo, comerse sus labios. Pero estaba acostumbrado a la sensación.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Rinrin? ─cuestionó. Sí, era infantil, pero él molestaba a la persona que le gustaba. Y encubría su amor con la indiferencia.

─ ¡Que no me llames así! ─siseó Rin antes de carraspear, con el ceño aún fruncido─ ¿Me dejas darme una ducha? ─Oh, eso era nuevo. Rin desnudo en su baño. Se encontró aceptando rápidamente─ Eh...

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ─Gou se quejó por la impertinencia de Haruka al decir aquello, Rin apretó los labios, sonrojándose, y se separó del chico.

─No. En realidad eso no importa. Quiero que me prestes ropa.

¡Tenía la ropa perfecta para Rin!

Solo que él se negó a usar un viejo vestido -que a Haru le parecía que se vería bien en él- de su madre.

Tomó una camisa algo infantil que guardaba de la vez que fue al acuario. Tenía el logotipo del mismo, un delfín en caricatura saltando sobre un cuadro celeste y varias estrellitas al rededor. Rin no se quejó, pues al final de cuentas Haru no estaba obligado a prestarle nada.

El pelinegro se unió a los demás mientras Rin se desvestía en el baño.

Vamos, Haru era un hombre y tenía sus fantasías, quizá necesitaría un tiempo a solas en esa ducha, con esa camisa y con su propia mano. Era patético, pero era lo que había.

─ ¿No les parece que Rin-chan se ve más radiante últimamente? ─preguntó Nagisa, sacando sus cuadernos de la mochila. Rei negó.

─No, Rin-san se ve igual que siempre.

─A decir verdad, concuerdo con Hazuki. Rin se ve bien.

─Oni-chan siempre se ve bien ─declaró Gou, observando los apuntes de Nagisa─. Oye, Nagisa-kun, esto es de inglés no aritmética. Tenemos que estudiar aritmética.

─No, tú tienes que estudiar aritmética, ¡yo confío en Rei-chan!

─ ¡Nagisa-kun! ─se quejó el peli azul. El rubio sonrió e intentó calmarlo. Makoto sacó sus libros.

─Rin se ve tan bien como siempre ─comentó. Momo negó.

─No, no. Estoy con Nagisa-chi. Rin-senpai se ve más lindo.

─Momo-kun, él no quiso decir que era lindo. Dijo radiante ─corrigió Nitori─. Pero yo veo a Rin-senpai tan guapo como siempre.

─ ¡Bien, bien! Sou-chan, Momo-chan y yo votamos porque Rin se ve mejor. Gou-chan, Ai-chan y Mako-chan dicen que está como siempre ─Nagisa golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño─. Le toca el desempate a Haru-chan.

─Pero olvidaste mi voto, Nagisa-kun.

─Rei-chan no cuenta.

─Rei debe contar también ─corroboró Makoto, a lo que el resto asintió.

─Ah, bueno, cuatro votos para el "como siempre" y tres para el "más que nunca". Haru-chan debe decidir si es o no empate.

─ ¿De qué hablan? ─preguntó Rin, entrando con una toalla en la cabeza. Haru evaluó al chico y sonrió en su interior. Sí, a Rin le quedaba esa camisa tan infantil.

─De nada ─contestó Sousuke mientras su amigo se sentaba a su lado.

─Más que nunca ─decidió Haru. Nagisa celebró en silenció y anuló el voto de Rei, para poder ganar. Claro, el peli azul se molestó, mas no demostró que así era.

Bien, Rin no había tenido un día de mierda. De hecho, su día era casi perfecto. Pasar la tarde con sus amigos era rutina, más o menos, y, aunque le aburría no variar, era bastante capaz de disfrutar el momento. Pero, al llegar a Samezuka, los labios de Sousuke atraparon los suyos.

Ese día, el desastre se desencadenó.

* * *

 _Nota de Autor: La fecha de publicación no es específica, pero es una vez a la semana c: Actualizo más rápido si dejan comentarios, me inspiran:3_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

La sorpresa llevó a Rin a colocar ambas manos en el pecho de Sousuke y empujarlo mientras su espalda chocaba contra la puerta, más este no se movió. Los labios del más alto se movían de una forma algo ruda sobre los del pelirrojo, quien pronto se rindió a la lucha y entreabrió la boca, dejando que Sousuke le acariciara la lengua con la propia.

Sabía a qué estaba mal, pero aún así, dio aquello que el otro pedía. Porque su cuerpo no estaba negándose. Se descubrió a sí mismo rodeando el cuello del mayor con los brazos y pegando el cuerpo al contrario, chocando su abdomen con el de Sousuke.

Algo hizo clic en sus cabezas y, en un movimiento simultáneo, Rin se alejaba lo más posible de su mejor amigo mientras éste hacía lo propio hasta caer al piso. Sus labios ardían y palpitaban. El sabor del otro se había impregnado en sus bocas y sus respiraciones entrecortadas no hacían más que afirmar lo que había sucedido.

Rin se tomó de la cabeza, recuperando el aliento y librando la tensión del cuerpo, despegándose de la puerta.

— ¿Qué...?

— No sé por qué lo hice —declaró Sousuke, ocultando su vergüenza a pesar de que ésta se hacía notable en su voz. Rin tragó en seco—. No... No era tu primer beso, ¿o sí?

Al pelirrojo le hubiese gustado contestar de inmediato, pero tuvo que recurrir a sus recuerdos para dar con la respuesta. Definitivamente, ya había sentido un par de labios sobre los suyos antes de Sousuke. Aunque no sabía a quién pertenecían ni en qué momento había sucedido. Su confusión era tal que pronto se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo si en verdad había pasado algo como eso.

—No... Creo que no.

—De todas formas... No volveré a hacerlo. No sin tu permiso.

Esa noche, Rin no pudo pegar el ojo durante un buen rato, observando la litera de arriba mientras escuchaba música en su reproductor. Se sentía extraño, una parte de él quería que Sousuke bajara y terminara con lo iniciado. Pero la otra quería darle una buena paliza.

¿Era amor?

Su corazón se aceleraba, pero no sabía si era debido a la experiencia anterior o al propio Sousuke. De todas maneras, no sentía gran importancia al respecto. Sin embargo, un sentimiento pesado se albergaba en su pecho, oprimiéndolo y causando confusión en todo su cuerpo. Dejó el aire salir de sus pulmones mientras se giraba para abrazar su almohada con fuerza.

Quizá solo estaba paranoico y Sousuke necesitado.

* * *

Nagisa se sentía extrañamente nervioso. Sobre todo por el hecho de que sus impulsos lo habían guiado hacia aquél lugar. El WcDonald's era un restaurante de comida rápida comúnmente visitado por grupos de jóvenes amigos y algunas parejas o familias -prácticamente el mundo entero-. Él mismo había acudido ahí con sus amigos algunas veces.

Pero esa ocasión era diferente.

Sus manos jugaban entre sí debajo de la mesa mientras observaba la puerta, en espera de la llegada de su, repentinamente, tan ansiado compañero.

Rin entró minutos después con una sonrisa amable hacia las chicas que le habían sonreído primero. Su sonrisa se volvió real cuando la mirada de aquellos ojos carmín chocó con el rosado de los de Nagisa.

—Hey —murmuró mientras alzaba el puño y lo chocaba con el menor. Al rubio le gustaba eso de Rin. Saludos varoniles, acciones varoniles, aspecto varonil... Pero, cuando la hora llegaba, era demasiado fácil de leer y desarmar.

— ¡Hola, Rin-chan! —saludó, olvidándose del nerviosismo.

— ¿Y los demás?

Mierda. Nagisa no había pensado en eso. Simplemente, ese sábado había decidido que debía aprovechar que todos tuviesen la mayor parte del día libre (aunque solo invitó a Rin). Era una cita. Una cita prácticamente no correspondida, pues Rin no sabía de sus intenciones. Sonrió inocente.

—Creo que olvidé llamarlos —la mirada fastidiada de Rin desvaneció cualquier esperanza de una cita "no cita" perfecta. El pelirrojo sacó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

—Enserio, Nagisa. Sé que están en eso de los exámenes, pero, ¿estás tan distraído que solo me has llamado a mí?

 _"Rin-chan, que idiota"_ , pensó recargando la mejilla en su puño. Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y, a su pesar, sacó el móvil

 ** _"RinRin_** _: Chicos, Nagisa y yo estamos en el WcDonald's del centro comercial. Se le ha olvidado llamar a todos. Vengan. "_

Rei no tardó en contestar. Nagisa volvió a abrir la conversación grupal, observando a Rin de reojo. Si ese chico supiera que había guardado su contacto como "RinRin" a lado de un corazón, se pondría histérico.

 _" **Martillo-chan** : Me resulta algo ilógico. Si Nagisa-kun hubiese querido invitarnos, ¿no debió solo publicarlo aquí?"_

 _" **Caballa-man** : Estoy cerca."_

 _" **RinRin**_ _: Vamos, solo vengan."_

 _" **Orquita-chan:** Haru y yo comprábamos algunas cosas para el equipo en el S &A Sports, aunque en realidad no hemos encontrado lo que buscaba. Llegamos en tres._

 _" **Nagisa** : Moooo~. Rei-chan, enserio lo olvidé. Creí haberlo mandado por aquí, pero se lo envié solo a Rin-chan."_

 ** _"RinRin_** ** _:_** _¡Haru, te veo! O)-(O"_

 _" **Caballa-man:** ¿Eras tú? Creí que era una chica._

 _" **Martillo-chan** : Lo dudo. Llego en diez."_

 _" **RinRin**_ ** _:_** _¿¡Quieres problemas, Nanase!?"_

Nagisa guardó el celular y se dedicó a observar a su acompañante. Rin... Qué grosero. Él solo quería pasar un rato a solas y el pelirrojo le sonreía a la pantalla.

Le sonreía a Haru. O a Rei. O a Makoto.

Sopló el flequillo sobre su nariz e infló los mofletes mientras desviaba la vista al ventanal. Debía resignarse. Sus ojos rosados se clavaron sobre el reflejo de sí mismos. Relajó el ceño.

¿Cuándo " _Rin-chan"_ había pasado de " _Tiburoncín_ " a " _RinRin_ " en su teléfono? ¿El día anterior? ¿Por qué quería un momento a solas? ¿Por qué quería acariciar su cabello? ¿Por qué le molestaba que Haru estuviese entrando en el restaurante? ¿Por qué le molestaba el brillo en los ojos de Makoto?

Apretó los puños y se obligó a sonreír mientras saludaba con fingida alegría. Estúpida inocencia de Rin. Estúpida vena romántica del pelirrojo. Estúpida estupidez del chico tiburón. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había comenzado a gustarle... desde el día anterior?

—Es una suerte que estén aquí, Haru-chan, Mako-chan —musitó el rubio. Los aludidos lo observaron acusadoramente. Ellos lo suponían, que había sido a propósito, tal y como Rei sugirió.

—Lo es, ¿no, Nagisa? —el mencionado sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que iban a comprar? —cuestionó Rin, haciéndose a un lado para que alguien se sentase junto a él. Makoto tomó el puesto con una sonrisa amable. Haru se sentó con Nagisa antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Quería un traje nuevo. Leí en una revista que hay nueva línea esta semana.

— ¿Eh? —Rin sonrió con burla, poniendo el codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en la mano— Así que eres del tipo que está a la moda...

—Comodidad, más bien —cortó Makoto, obteniendo la atención de Rin— ¿Cómo está yéndote en la Academia?

—Podemos hablar de algo más interesante, estoy seguro —respondió, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—Quizá el por qué Nagisa se olvidó de nosotros —propuso el azabache. Makoto asintió.

—A mi tambien me extraña bastante.

—Sí, ¿cómo olvidas a alguien como Makoto? ¿O como Haru? O siendo tú, ¿cómo te olvidas de Rei? ¿Tienes la cabeza ocupada en algo?

Sí, esa era la simple y escueta respuesta. Nagisa había estado muy ocupado últimamente -desde el día anterior-, planeando una forma de estar a solas con Rin y hacerle ver que ahí había más que amistad, porque ambos podían ser una buena pareja. Porque había química.

—Pues... Supongo que sí... En realidad, solo quería hablar con Rin-chan acerca de algunas cosas... —el arrepentimiento cruzó el rostro del aludido por un instante.

—Oh... Me hubieras dicho eso. Prometo que saldremos solo tú y yo en otra ocasión —afirmó, sonriendo. Nagisa asintió rápidamente. Bien, no había sido tan difícil.

Oh, Rin, si tan solo supieras, pensó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Una respiración agitada se hizo presente. Rei arrastró una silla y se sentó a un lado de Haru y Makoto, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Nagisa, quien atinó a encogerse de hombros y jugar con el servilletero. El peli azul saludó con una sonrisa cansada. No sabía por qué, pero había corrido hasta ese local desde la estación. Y no era precisamente cerca.

—Makoto, hazte a un lado, ¿quieres? Estás muy pegado —se quejó Rin luego de un rato. El castaño obtuvo un imperceptible sonrojo, luego hizo la silla a un lado—. Bueno, ¿y cuándo vamos a pedir? Ya estamos todos y estoy muriéndome de hambre.

—Bueno… Pues supongo que no tenemos que ir a hacer la fila todos —comentó Nagisa antes de sonreír abiertamente— ¡Ya sé! Escojan y Rin-chan va a pedir.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Rei, acomodándose los lentes. Enserio estaba algo confundido, pues quería hablar con Nagisa de forma profunda y advertirle que Rin no estaba para jugar con él.

—Me parece bien —corroboró Makoto, Rin hizo una mirada de fastidio, pero aceptó incluso antes de que Haru se encogiese de hombros.

—Quiero un especial de pescado.

— ¡Aquí solo venden hamburguesas, Nanase!

Rin no protestó cuando tuvo que memorizar las órdenes de cada quien y levantarse de su cómodo lugar, pues algo hervía en su cabeza. Sentía un revoltijo en el estómago, por lo sucedido con Sousuke el otro día. Porque… Bueno, no sabía que sentía por su mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero entendía que, si la situación volvía a presentarse… Bueno, le gustaría responder adecuadamente. El ser besado había sido una sensación meramente inexplicable. De pronto comenzaba a sentir que podría besar hasta morir, porque le había encantado esa... muestra de afecto. Pero también comprendía que era incorrecto, pues no estaba seguro de corresponder el sentimiento que Sousuke había insinuado. Se decidió mientras recibía el ticket de compra. Lo hablaría con los chicos y ellos lo ayudarían a aclarar su mente, siempre lo salvaban y ésta no tenía que ser la excepción.

—Nagisa-kun, ¿qué es lo que quieres con Rin-san? Él no se ha dado cuenta, pero nosotros pasamos cada día contigo y sabemos que tus intenciones no eran precisamente amigables —los ojos rosados del rubio observaron a Rei por algunos instantes, luego miró el cristal.

—Me gusta Rin-chan, ¿no es obvio? —a Makoto le dio un vuelco el corazón. Haru apretó los labios.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Rin? —cuestionó. El más bajo guió su mirada hacia el pelinegro. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No lo sé, solo lo hace y yo quiero estar con él… Me apoyan, ¿cierto? —Rei observó a Nagisa atentamente. Ja, ¿apoyarlo? ¡¿Cómo podía apoyar a la persona que le gustaba para conquistar a alguien más?! Afortunadamente, él no tuvo que responder.

—No es de nuestra incumbencia. Además, sería un milagro que a Rin le cayeras más que bien.

—Haru-chan, eso es muy cruel… No será que…

—Chicos, ya pedí la comida, pero no les serviré soda —musitó Rin, sentándose y dejándose caer en el respaldo, lanzando el numerito de orden a la mesa—. Además… Quisiera hablar con ustedes, ya que están aquí y son mis mejores amigos.

Mejores amigos, que palabras tan cínicas. Nagisa bajó la mirada, intentando sopesar la idea de que Rin lo mantenía en un círculo del cual era prácticamente imposible salir. Ellos no eran lo que él buscaba, el pelirrojo debía tener expectativas para la pareja ideal y ellos vagamente cumplían con algunas características, por eso eran mejores amigos. Por eso estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Esta vez fue Nagisa, Makoto y Haru quienes se levantaron por las sodas. Rei clavó la vista en Rin y suspiró. El pelirrojo le sonrió ladino y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos en la superficie de la misma.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo va eso de la otra vez?

— ¿Se refiere a la natación? —Rei sonrió, asintiendo— Es razonable que vaya mejorando, no dudo ni por un momento que pronto seré capaz de vencer a Haruka-senpai. E incluso a usted.

—Se vale soñar, Rei —se burló el pelirrojo, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Pero bueno, sigue esforzándote y quizá un día se haga realidad —Rei asintió.

—Entonces tendrá que competir conmigo, Rin-san. Y quizá llegue a verme como un nuevo rival —el aludido soltó una mezcla de risa y bufido, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro, si te gusta ser mordido…

— ¡Soda de cola para Rin-chan! —Exclamó Nagisa a algunos pasos de distancia, elevando los dos vasos en sus manos— ¿De qué hablan?

—Nada importante, Nagisa. Gracias por la soda.

—Rin, estuve pensándolo… ¿Por qué no trajiste a Yamazaki-kun? Siempre insistes en que nos llevemos bien —el pelirrojo se sonrojó, tomando la pajilla y bebiendo de su vaso.

—Eso es algo de lo que quería hablarles… Más bien, quisiera que me ayudasen…

— ¿Qué pasó? —Haru se acomodó junto a él, sonriéndole a Makoto tenuemente, quien le devolvió el gesto, inusualmente irritado por el acto, y se sentó frente a él.

—Escuchen, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, como ya lo he dicho. Por eso decidí que puedo confiar en que me ayudarán a aclarar mi mente…

—Rin, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros para lo que sea —corroboró Makoto, con una sonrisa amable que tranquilizó a medias el nerviosismo del pelirrojo.

—Sí, Rin-chan —asintió Nagisa, llevándose el vaso a la boca—. Lo que sea.

—Bueno… Es solo que… No sé qué hacer. El otro día, después de la práctica en conjunto… Sousuke me esperaba en la habitación y me besó en cuanto llegué. Yo le correspondí, obviamente, pero no sé si yo… Desde entonces me da un sentimiento extraño cuando él está cerca y no sé si eso signifique que correspondo lo que él siente por mí… Por eso decidí que quizá ustedes podían ayudar…

¿Celos? Eso no era algo que Nagisa estaba sintiendo, o que Haru experimentaba. Aquella declaración solo dio luz a un camino nuevo. Porque si Sousuke, que era prácticamente hermano del chico, podía besar a Rin, salir ileso y, además, provocar un caos sentimental en su interior…

Ellos también podían hacerlo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Rin… Rin-chan… Hah… Estás tan… estrecho… Mmh...

─Nagisa… eres tan grande…

El rubio sonrió, besando los labios del pelirrojo con suavidad. A pesar de ser de mayor estatura, Rin se había dejado hacer. Se había tumbado en su cama de pronto, sacándose la ropa con movimientos provocativos, y había abierto las piernas, como invitándole a acercarse y jugar un poco.

Nagisa sabía que estaba soñando, era la única razón por la que Rin gemiría tan sonoramente y abriría las piernas en busca de más, la única razón por la que no estaría conteniéndose con una mueca de fastidio, intentando aparentar estar bien gracias a su orgullo.

Despertó antes de que Rin tomara el control, empujándolo para montarse sobre el contrario. A Nagisa le hubiera encantado soñar esa parte también. Suspiró con fastidio y clavó la mirada en el techo. ¿Por qué mierda despertaba tan pronto?

Se levantó de la cama y se talló los ojos. Sabía que había una campaña en sus pantalones y tendría que ir a deshacerse de ella al baño. Sin embargo, una pregunta daba vueltas en su mente, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué de pronto tenía sueños eróticos… con Rin?

El chico, como cualquier adolescente, o lo que sea, tuvo que librarse del "problema" en su cuarto de baño. No podía contárselo a nadie y tampoco podía pedir consejo a alguna persona, pues no sabía cómo podían reaccionar y… Bueno, no quería que supieran que estaba coladito por Rin. Era consciente de que los demás le dejarían en claro la falta de posibilidades que tenía con el pelirrojo. Suspiró pesadamente, bajo la lluvia artificial de la ducha.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Rin se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación para acomodarse los calcetines. Sopló el flequillo que le caía sobre la frente, nunca le había molestado pero… Dado a que estaba frustrado, cualquier cosa era motivo de su irritación.

Aquél día, en la salida grupal, los chicos se le habían quedado mirando extraño tras saber lo sucedido con Sousuke y, al final, Makoto había cambiado la conversación, evadiendo por completo el tema y provocando que el pobre pelirrojo que gritaba por ayuda se extrañase. ¡Le habían, prácticamente, ignorado!

Entonces, ahí estaba. Preparándose para un jodido día de estudios que sería la típica rutina de la que había variado levemente.

Sousuke entró a la habitación ya vestido y le dedicó una mirada de reojo, una que Rin no aceptó. Hizo un mohín de indignación y se levantó para caminar a la salida y ponerse los zapatos.

—No puedes ignorarme por siempre —murmuró tomándolo del brazo. Rin jaló de sí mismo, intentando liberarse—. Rin… Estás actuando como un niño.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¡Yo no actúo como un niño! —Sousuke alzó la ceja y lo soltó.

—Entonces, ¿como qué estás actuando? —Los labios del menor formaron una fina línea. Sí, estaba actuando como un niño. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

—Me besaste…

— ¿Y? —el azabache estaba exasperándose.

No era justo que Rin actuase así por un simple beso. ¡No era nada justo! Lo empujó hasta dejarlo contra la pared y cortó la distancia entre sus labios, regalándole un beso brusco y exigente.

Rin intentó apartarlo, pero luego comenzó a devolver los movimientos, acariciando sus labios con los contrarios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Era como si todo se apagara en su mente.

Pronto, no tenía los labios de Sousuke en la boca, sino que le besaban el cuello con frenesí. Succionando, mordiendo, al tiempo en que un par de manos traviesas se colaban por su ropa, acariciándole los costados y acercándole más a sí. Haciéndole sentir atacado, o algo parecido.

—S-Sousuke…—Una sonrisa invadió el rostro del aludido, quien pasó una mano al trasero del menor y lo apretó.

— ¿Querías evitarme por esto, Rin? ¿Por qué mis besos te encienden? —lo pegó aún más hacia sí, rozando la entrepierna del otro contra su abdomen, lo había alzado un poco. Los colores viajaron al rostro del pelirrojo, quien negó. Sousuke detuvo el movimiento de su rostro, apresándolo por las mejillas con la mano que no le pellizcaba el… Tenía que decirlo, el culo.

—Sousuke… Suéltame… Tus besos no me encienden…

 _Es una reacción física._

Estuvo convenciéndose de ello durante toda la mañana, después de que el azabache negara y, chistando con fastidio, lo soltara y se marchase. Rin había estado agradecido y a la vez no. Era un sentimiento extraño. Había querido que continuase, porque se sentía tan bien… Tanto como se sentía incorrecto. Pareciese una balanza entre lo que él determinaba como bueno y como malo. Estaba demasiado confundido y eso no era justo para nada. Él no había pedido aquello.

Las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Todo se veía…extraño. Demasiado rosa.

Un día, Rin estaba más solo que un moco embarrado en la pared. Al otro día, Sousuke lo violaba bucalmente y Nagisa lo invitaba a salir. Aunque este último había sido a una salida grupal, no a una cita. ¡Pero contaba de todas formas!

De cualquier manera, la mañana no estaba siendo como su día a día. Llegó tarde al salón y su profesor lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa que nadie había visto jamás. Su profesor vejete y gruñón le había sonreído.

Se sentó en su pupitre, ligeramente traumado con lo acontecido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Fuera del embrollo principal, Rin podía darse cuenta claramente de lo hermoso que el día estaba siendo. Las nubes cubrían el cielo perfectamente, lo cual podría significar una futura tormenta. La brisa removía algunas hojas y las aves revoloteaban por los árboles. El día de forma general era todo lo contrario a _su_ día.

No miró a nadie durante todo el horario de clases. No estaba de humor para lidiar con miraditas poco discretas ni el ceño fruncido/furioso de quien decía ser su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera se digno a prestar atención a los temas nuevos ni a las indicaciones de los profesores que, raramente, no le llamaron la atención por tener los jodidos ojos pegados de forma figurativa a la ventana.

Salió del aula en cuanto las clases finalizaron. Nunca se había visto tan deseoso de que el día acabase. Solo le faltaban algunas metas a corto plazo: Comer, entrenamiento, ducha, comer, trabajos, dormir. ¡Era demasiado fácil! Ya nada podía salir mal.

Pero sí, se equivocó.

Momotarou Mikoshiba. Mikoshiba Momotarou. En otras palabras, problema inminente. Ese chico de cabellos de un color naranja rojizo era… ¡Era simplemente un problema! Su escarabajo escapó de su botecito de vidrio y obligó a Rin a buscarlo.

Así que Rin dejó la práctica -después de haber dado las órdenes necesarias- para perseguir a un insecto que seguramente se paseaba alegremente de un lugar a otro en el patio central de la Academia. Sí, exactamente en donde Rin había visto a todas esas aves piando o lo que fuese que las aves hicieran.

— ¡Ai-senpai! ¡No puede usar esa red con Pyunsuke! ¡Va a lastimarle las alas! —le escuchó gritar. Gruñó en voz baja y siguió buscando entre las hierbas.

—Pero… Momo-kun, si Pyunsuke está volando y un ave lo ataca… ¡Un ala rota será el menor de sus problemas!

— ¡Rin-senpai no lo permitiría!

Pero " _Rin-senpai"_ estaba molestándose más y más. Y Sousuke lo sabía. Y le gustaba tanto verle molesto, a punto de explotar, que no le dijo a Momo, ni a Nitori, ni al mismo Rin, que tenía a Pyunsuke en el bolsillo.

Rin echando rabieta le parecía completamente divertido, porque a cualquiera podría parecerle algo que debiera evitarse, el chico era un manojo de groserías y señas que pudieran verse ofensivas, pero a Sousuke no le importaba nada de eso. Eran mejores amigos desde siempre y sabía que Rin no se enojaba por demasiado tiempo ni llegaba a los extremos de golpear a las personas. Bueno, no ahora que él estaba ahí, lo sucedido con Nanase el año pasado ya era cosa olvidada.

— ¡Yo voy a permitir que tome al jodido insecto con un zapato con tal de encontrarlo! —Siseó el pelirrojo, irguiéndose para mirar a Momo con fastidio— ¡¿Por qué demonios dejaste que se marchara?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes cuidar siquiera de un insecto?!

— ¡Eso no es así! ¡Sousuke-senpai me pidió que se lo prestara y se perdió!

Sousuke estaba seguro de haber visto la mente de Rin aclarándose, como si las nubes de pronto se quitaran del cielo y apareciera el sol para iluminar sus ideas. La lentitud con la que se giró fue terrorífica. Su mirada prometía venganza mientras Sousuke metía las manos a los bolsillos.

—Tú… Dinos dónde lo pusiste —masculló. El azabache se encogió de hombros, lejos de retroceder como seguramente Nitori haría. Como Nitori estaba haciendo, más bien—. Habla.

—No lo… Oh… Qué tonto, estaba en mi bolsillo —sonrió de lado. Rin parecía como un gatito. Uno rabioso. Pero al fin y al cabo, un gato. Sacó a Pyunsuke de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Momo, que lo guardó de inmediato en el bote, agradecido con la vida por devolverle a su ciervo volador—. Debió meterse ahí mientras buscábamos.

— ¡Gracias, Sousuke-senpai! ¡Sabía que encontraría a Pyunsuke!

Y, sin más, los menores se marcharon de aquél lugar que pronto Rin haría estallar. ¿Cuál era el problema de Sousuke? ¡Él no le estaba molestando! Le había hecho perder la práctica, perder el tiempo, perder los estribos. Le había empujado lentamente hasta el fuego y ahora estaba hirviendo. Quería venganza.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, imbécil? —cuestionó en un gruñido. Sousuke frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desde arriba.

—No te incumbe.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Me incumbe porque está afectándome a mí!

—No me importa.

— ¡Sousuke!

—Rin.

— ¡Detente!

No recordaba la última vez que Sousuke había sido tan molesto. No con él. Las cosas llegarían a una pelea si el azabache no cedía ante él. Rin no estaba dispuesto a perder. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Sousuke le molestara. Aunque ya lo había permitido, al molestarse.

Sousuke no estaba sonriendo, aunque sí en su interior. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Rin? La respuesta a la cuestión no fue algo que él esperase. El menor alzó el puño y le miró con seriedad.

—Dos de tres. Si gano, tengo la razón. Y me compras una soda.

Pero Rin era así de infantil en ocasiones. El tipo de persona burlona que insinuaba cosas y molestaba de una manera tan peculiar que Sou no sabía si era molesto e irritante o adorable y encantador. No, ya no sabía lo que su mente estaba diciendo.

—Si gano yo, te vistes de maid y me atiendes el resto del día. La soda incluida.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios, sopesándolo. Luego sonrió de esa manera burlona y asintió, mirando al otro con el desafío marcado en sus ojos. Piedra, papel o tijera era el juego de Rin. El que nunca perdía. Así que su victoria estaba asegurada. Cerró el trato con un apretón de manos. Entonces Sousuke carraspeó.

—Lo justo es que, como tú has propuesto esto, yo escoja el juego.

— ¿E-eh? —parpadeó varias veces, confundido. Sousuke sonrió de lado. Entonces Rin comprendió. No había dicho a qué jugarían.

—Una carrera hasta el club. Quien llegue primero es el ganador. El otro cumplirá lo acordado. A no ser que te des por rendido de una vez.

Rin no hizo nada más que apretar los labios con fuerza y posicionarse junto a Sousuke. Esperaron un poco hasta que la señal fue dada.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Porque usar un traje de maid era traumático y aterrador. No quería travestirse nunca más en su vida. Era vergonzoso. No quería repetirlo. Así que corrió como si lo persiguiera algo aterrador. Como si quedarse atrás garantizara su muerte. Porque lo hacía, garantizaba la muerte de su dignidad.

Su respiración estaba agitada todavía, cuando compró una soda y se la lanzó a Sousuke, quien sonreía casi imperceptiblemente mientras la atrapaba y la abría. Bebió lentamente de ella, disfrutando mirar de por el rabillo del ojo al de cabellos bermellón, quien parecía arder en furia. Le ofreció la lata.

— ¿Quieres saborear un poco de mi victoria?

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _Primero, una pregunta:_

 _Estoy dispuesta a compensar el tiempo que me fui, así que díganme: **¿Quién será el primero ante el cual Rin caerá?**_ _Como saben, o sabrán, esto es lemon de un Todos x Rin. Pero siempre hay uno con el que cae primero y uno con el que caerá por última vez. Si nadie opina al respecto, caerá con Sasabe(?)._

 _Hola. Bueno, me he tardado mil años por asuntos personales. Ahora estoy lo suficientemente vacía como para continuar con esto. Lo siento, de verdad. Actualizaré mis demás fics esta semana, si no es que hoy. Y, bueno, la nueva fecha de actualización será sábado, una vez por semana. Si no puedo actualizar un sábado, lo haré en domingo. Gracias a quienes esperaron._

 _No más comentarios por parte mía. Les agradecería que dejaran su opinión._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

No podía creerlo. Simplemente, era tan irritante y sin sentido que se negaba a creer que _esto_ no era un sueño. Debía serlo. Él jamás habría perdido ante Sousuke, sino.

Bufó. Sabía que bufar era una manera de aceptar que había perdido y a la vez no, una forma involuntaria de resignarse. De alguna manera, así estaba en su mente. Y se la pasaba bufando a escondidas todo el tiempo.

Al menos lo hacía, había que corregir. Últimamente todo había estado algo… tenso. Diferente. El ambiente, las personas… Todo era extraño. Antes no recibía tantas miradas, a decir verdad. Quizá solo algunas cuantas, mientras los chicos decían que era un amargado total.

Si fuera un amargado total, no estaría vistiendo ese estúpido traje de sirvienta. Ni siquiera habría apostado. Así que punto para Rin, aunque, considerando las circunstancias, quizá debía restarse cinco puntos y dárselos a Sousuke. El punto era que… No había tenido mucho tiempo para desperdiciar en un bufido. Pero, ahora…

El azabache no lo había dejado usar el traje que le consiguieron para el festival del año pasado, había decidido que debía usar el que más le gustase a _él_. El de buen gusto siempre había sido Rin y eso se reafirmó en cuanto miró la mierda que apenas y le cubría el culo. Demasiados lazos, demasiados holanes, muy poca falda.

Tardó algunos minutos en ponérselo. Entonces, todo se empeoró. Le apretaba el pecho. Y su cintura parecía de chica. Al menos el trajecito era negro. De no ser así, definitivamente parecería demasiado femenino… Aunque quizá eso no tenía nada que ver.

—Maldita sea.

Otro bufido escapó de sus labios. Qué fastidio. Se miró en el espejo nuevamente y suspiró por milésima vez. ¿Qué clase de mente enferma tendría Sousuke?

El vestido le llegaba poco más allá de los muslos, estaba seguro de que apenas... ¡apenas y le cubría el trasero! Sí, lo había dicho antes, pero ahora estaba seguro al mil por ciento. Tantos lazos lo mareaban, los holanes, la falda suelta que se meneaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba -porque tenía que comprobarlo-, la lencería -Sousuke le había obligado a ponérsela por medio de amenazas, quería humillarlo, al parecer-, las medias con encaje que se aferraban a sus muslos con unas cintas... Y esa estúpida coronita, diadema, lo que sea, que usaban las sirvientas en la cabeza... ¡Todo era un asco!

Sousuke definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Ese imbécil debió haberse caído de pequeño. Nacer sin cerebro. Rin jamás pensó que por una apuesta llegaría a usar ropa interior de chica. Le apretaba en… Algunas partes. ¡Y por su mente nunca pasó que _Sousuke_ le haría vestir así!

— ¿Ya estás listo? —cuestionó el mayor, fuera de la habitación. Rin apretó los labios. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.

Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Sousuke ya había entrado al cuarto. Evaluó al pelirrojo con la mirada, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle de aquél vestuario. Sí, definitivamente era la talla correcta, el modelo correcto y la imagen correcta.

¡Rin vestido de maid era simplemente… algo qué admirar!

—Heh… —Soltó el azabache. En definitiva, ese había sido uno de los sonidos más estúpidos que Rin había escuchado salir de Sousuke. Pero no se lo diría, no tenía mucho sentido.

—Ya está. Pero te advierto, no saldré de esta habitación para nada.

— ¿Por qué querría compartir esto con alguien más? Hoy vas a pasártela en el cuarto.

A Rin no le gustó la manera en que lo había dicho. Había sido como… una orden. O algo así. Y vale, quizá estuviera vestido de sirvienta, pero a él nadie le daba órdenes. Solo quizá su madre. Y Lori. Y Rusell. Y las autoridades… ¡Pero no Sousuke!

Si él no salía del cuarto era porque _él_ mismo no quería. No por algo que Sousuke había ordenado con su estúpida voz de machote.

El azabache soltó una suave risa que no llegó a oídos del pelirrojo. Ah, si Rin pudiese verse en ese momento… El menor definitivamente estaba haciendo una especie de mohín. Uno feo. Pero a él le parecía tierno, viniendo de quien venía.

No se lo pensó mucho tiempo. Atrajo al ojicarmín hacia sí, abrazándolo por la cintura y haciéndole sonrojar. Acarició su mejilla antes de delinear su mandíbula con el dedo índice, dejándole ver una sonrisa ciertamente burlona.

— ¿Cómo vas a servirme hoy, pequeña maid? —se mofó. El rostro de Rin igualó el color de su cabello. Puso ambas manos en el pecho del mayor y lo empujó, zafándose del agarre.

Si había algo que Rin odiaba era que le dijeran "pequeño". No porque fuese algo malo, sino que… ¡No era para nada pequeño! Era alto y era fuerte… No era… nada frágil ni esas estupideces que Sousuke le hacía sentir que era.

—Vete al infierno —masculló, caminando hacia su cama y echándose. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza, suspirando. Estúpido día. Estúpido vestido.

—Vale, vale… Te la pondrá fácil, por ahora. Haz mi resumen de inglés. Se te da bien y sé que ya acabaste el tuyo. Tengo más tarea por hacer.

Rin aceptó, pero solo porque Sousuke era su mejor amigo… Nada más.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La tarde estaba pasando con demasiada lentitud. Nagisa había llamado varias veces a Rin, pero este parecía tener el móvil apagado. Suspiró con fastidio y se dejó caer en el piso de la casa de Haruka, donde se habían reunido después del entrenamiento. Gou sonrió levemente y le pasó un pedazo de pizza.

—Te ves muy afligido, Nagisa-kun —murmuró la chica. El rubio se quejó suavemente.

— ¡Estoy muy aburrido y Rin-chan no me coge el teléfono! —Rei apretó ligeramente los labios ante la afirmación. ¿Por qué de pronto era tan importante que Rin le contestara? Nunca había sido así. Además de que antes tenían que acordarse de llamarlo. Ahora el nombre del pelirrojo estaba _siempre_ presente.

Makoto pareció incómodo al respecto. No terminaba de gustarle que Nagisa estuviese detrás de Rin. De hecho, sentía que el asunto le molestaba un poco. Pero claro, él jamás lo admitiría en voz alta porque tenía una reputación que guardar. Obviamente, no era algo que a él le preocupara -lo de la reputación-, pero… Era como si… de pronto tuviera que _tener_ una imagen. Como si quisiera impresionar, o más bien no decepcionar, a _alguien._

Haru, por su parte, podía admitirse a sí mismo que estaba celoso. Rin le gustaba desde hacía tiempo. Más o menos había comenzado a sentir algo por él desde la secundaria y, tras su regreso, el sentimiento solo se había hecho más y más grande. Pero no estaba celoso de que Nagisa pudiera tener una oportunidad -era obvio que no la tendría, ja-, era más por el hecho de que él sí tuviera las agallas para decidir que, si le gustaba Rin, debía ir a por él e intentar conquistarlo.

Gou se mordió el labio, mirando las muecas disimuladas de sus amigos. Ella era detallista, así que podía darse cuenta. Makoto se hubiera enterado si siquiera miraba a Haru, pero él también parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Últimamente, sentía algo extraño en la boca del estómago. Lo había consultado con su madre, pensando que posiblemente existía la remota posibilidad de que quizá y solo quizá estaba enamorada. Chigusa era su confidente, sí, pero… De alguna manera, esto se sentía como algo que no podía contarle a su mejor amiga. Ni a su madre, pero ella se lo había sacado a la fuerza y al final le había pedido su opinión.

¿De quién estaría enamorada? Ella solo frecuentaba a nueve chicos. Y uno de ellos era su hermano. Haru definitivamente no le hacía despertar nadita. Makoto… Makoto solo parecía causarle ternura. Nagisa era irritante, aunque divertido. Pero no le aceleraba el corazón ni nada parecido. Rei… era algo exasperante. Sousuke era como el hermano mayor de ella y Rin. Momo… No, sus insectos le restringían los sentimientos hacia él. Nitori era tres no en negritas y con mayúsculas. Seijuuro… Ya ni siquiera lo veía. Y Rin…

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

No, definitivamente, su hermano no era quien le hacía sentir así. En esta ocasión era solo el hecho de haberlo relacionado con ello. Nada más. No había nada sucio en su mente. No estaba fijándose en su propio hermano.

—Gou-chan…

—Kou… —corrigió, pero Nagisa la ignoró.

—Tú también pareces aburrida… ¿Por qué no llamas a Rin-chan? ¡A ti si te cogerá la llamada!

—Nagisa, si Rin no te contesta, es porque está ocupado —comentó Haru. Makoto asintió, de acuerdo.

—Rin siempre te contesta las llamadas, debe estar haciendo algo importante, así que no le responderá ni siquiera a Gou.

—Pero…

—Nagisa-kun, de todas formas… ¿Para qué llamarías a Rin-san? Es día entre semana, sería difícil venir hasta acá para él. Es muy tarde y quizá no alcanzaría a tomar el último tren. No insistas más. No es hermoso.

—Hah —se quejó, extendiendo ambos brazos.

De cualquier manera, ¿por qué Rin era tan importante para él, ahora? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sacar su celular, comenzando a escribir un mensaje para el pelirrojo.

Ese día era aburrido, pero el siguiente… Conseguiría que Rin saliese con él en una cita. Estaba seguro. Lo enredaría todo muy bien.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Soltó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y se estiró antes de volver a tomarlo. Un ensayo de mil quinientas palabras en la materia en que mejor le iba, ese era el proyecto que se entregaba al día siguiente y que Sousuke había olvidado hacer hasta que, claro, estaba por entregarse.

Así que había sido una suerte para él eso de la apuesta -aunque, siendo sinceros, Rin le iba a ayudar de todas formas-. En teoría, había pasado todo el día vestido de maid y sentado ante su escritorio. Así que no había sido tan malo.

Sintió a Sousuke antes de verlo aparecer a su costado, inclinándose sobre él, muy cerca. Sintió calor en las mejillas y su respiración se entrecortó.

— ¿Cómo vas? —cuestionó. El pelirrojo carraspeó suavemente y sonrió en su dirección.

—Me faltan diez palabras.

Sousuke le observó por algunos instantes, decidiendo que diez palabras se podían escribir a la mañana siguiente. Era como si, de pronto, algo se hubiese nublado en su mente. Como si lo que quería hace cinco minutos ya no importara. Como si las cosas dejasen de existir.

Su respiración se volvió pesada e irregular. ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose de ese modo? No lo comprendía, pero quería detenerse. Se relamió los labios. La piel de Rin parecía tan… suave y pálida. Él se veía frágil en ese momento. Desde ese ángulo.

—Levántate —ordenó con voz gruesa. Rin lo miró, extrañado, antes de que el azabache lo tomara del brazo y se irguiera, jalándolo para que se apeara y provocando que trastabillara.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, Sousuke?! —masculló cuando se estabilizó, ayudándose con el cuerpo del contrario. Sousuke lo asió de la cintura, pegándolo a él. Entonces, Rin comenzó a nublarse.

—Bésame.

Ese día, Sousuke era como su amo, ¿cierto? Debía obedecer, ¿cierto? Rin sabía que no tenía por qué, en el fondo de su mente, enterrado en lo más profundo de sí, sabía que estaba mal. Bueno, no estaba mal, pero tampoco era lo correcto.

Sousuke se inclinó sobre él y Rin pudo alcanzar los labios contrarios con los propios. El azabache tenía un sabor dulce y el movimiento que hacía sobre la boca de Rin era tan suave…

Sus labios se movían al compás con los de Sousuke, incrementando el ritmo cada vez que Sousuke parecía ordenarlo. Pronto, su lengua rozó la contraria, comenzando a acariciarse mutuamente.

El ambiente estaba ciertamente pesado. Ya nada existía, solo Rin y esos endemoniados lazos que adornaban su cuerpo como si fuera un obsequio. Uno para él. Uno que debía disfrutarse.

Sousuke retrocedió hasta sentarse en la silla del escritorio, jalando al pelirrojo sobre sí. Rin abrió las piernas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el mayor, como si nada le importase. Entonces lo sintió. La posición era perfecta para que sus entrepiernas se rozasen y Sousuke estaba tan duro…

La mente de Rin terminó de nublarse y, mientras se besaba apasionadamente con su mejor amigo, alzó un poco la cadera, comenzando a moverse, generando fricción entre su parte íntima, apenas cubierta con la fina tela de las bragas que Sousuke le había "obligado" a ponerse, con la de Sousuke, aprisionada tras la bragueta de su pantalón.

Las manos del azabache fueron las primeras en entrar al juego, deslizándose por las piernas del pelirrojo, acariciándolas con suavidad y subiendo lentamente hasta las cintas que mantenían a las medias en su lugar. Sus labios abandonaron los de Rin, pasando a besar su cuello, dejando algunas marcas en él mientras lamía y mordía la zona sensible de aquél lugar, mientras el cabello de Rin le cosquilleaba en el rostro.

Jaló una de las cintas y la soltó, haciéndole dejar una marca rosada en la pierna del contrario, quien soltó un quejido y le haló del cabello, obligándole a besarle nuevamente. Rin sintió las manos de Sousuke subirle la falda para acariciar el borde de su ropa interior. Las prendas comenzaban a resultar fastidiosas, metidas en el camino.

Soltó un respingo cuando ambas manos del mayor le apretaron el trasero, comenzando a masajearlo mientras subían y se introducían bajo las bragas. Rin entendió lo que quería y, a pesar de que su interior gritaba que no, su mente le convenció de que compartía ese deseo.

De un momento, Sousuke lo llevó a la cama, acostándolo sin delicadeza en esta y sacándole las bragas para, después, desabrocharse el pantalón y liberar su miembro entre los pliegues de su bóxer. Rin miró la extensión del contrario y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. No había forma de que eso le cupiera en el culo.

—Sousuke… —murmuró, señalándolo. El azabache bajó la mirada y comprendió de inmediato. Le dedicó media sonrisa y lo hizo girarse, empujándolo para ponerlo en cuatro.

—Si cabrá, Rin. Sé que eres bastante flexible.

El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de que su flexibilidad se aplicase en el asunto. Iba a quejarse, pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando sintió el enorme -y vaya que era grande- miembro de Sousuke restregarse entre sus nalgas. Soltó un jadeo y alzó la cadera de manera involuntaria. Entonces, la mano del mayor atrapó el miembro del menor, comenzando a masturbarlo, jugando con su punta y arrancándole varios gemidos de placer.

Pero Sousuke no quería darle placer a ese chico. Quería verlo llorar, quería hacerlo gemir de todas las maneras posibles. Lo quería ver babear ante lo que él podía llegar a hacerle sentir, que su cuerpo se estremeciera, que suplicara porque se detuviese, que se secara y gritara su nombre entre jadeos.

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y gimió con algo de dolor, sintiéndose incrédulo. El miembro de Sousuke ya no se estaba restregando y, aunque su mano seguía masajeándole la erección, lo que sentía ya no era puro placer.

De cierta forma se sentía seco y dolía más, el miembro de Sousuke introduciéndose en su entrada sin lubricante y sin más humedad que el presemen.

—Sou… Detente, ni siquiera me has preparado —se quejó, girando la cabeza un poco para mirarle sobre el hombro. Sousuke le sonrió y la única respuesta que Rin obtuvo fue una estocada.

Fuerte y dolorosa.

Sousuke forzó el paso en el interior de Rin, sintiéndolo sentarse. Le dolía en la manera en que las paredes le apretaban, pero era gratificante de alguna forma. Las lágrimas se habían desbordado de los ojos del menor, quien apretaba las sábanas y mordía la almohada con fuerza. Lo escuchó sollozar.

¿Qué tanto y por cuánto tiempo dolería?

El arrepentimiento lo invadió por algunos instantes, haciéndole inclinarse sobre el pelirrojo para besarle la parte trasera del cuello, susurrando un suave "Lo siento" mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la pierna y la otra era usada como soporte para su cuerpo.

Comenzó a moverse, arrancándole varios gemidos que el menor acalló apretando la mandíbula con la almohada entre sus dientes. El dolor comenzó a pasar cuando Sousuke volvió a masturbarle y comenzó a embestirlo, golpeando el punto "dulce" en su interior.

Esa tarde, Rin entregó su virginidad a Sousuke. Una persona a la que no amaba más que como un hermano. Y quizá no se arrepintió en ese momento, pero lo haría después, cuando el efecto atracción desapareciese, si llegaba a hacerlo.

Sousuke sí se arrepintió. Porque no solo había robado la virginidad del menor de una forma brusca y dolorosa. Era porque él sabía que Rin no correspondía -ahora ni nunca- los sentimientos que habían nacido en él.

Ese día, la virginidad no fue lo único que se perdió.

* * *

 _ **Hola. Perdón por la tardanza, espero les haya gustado. Como sabrán, este fic va a tener mucho... lemon. Y espero mejorar al escribirlo xD**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Compartir la habitación en la Academia de Samezuka con Sousuke nunca le había parecido una terrible tortura. No hasta ese día. Evitarlo se había vuelto rápidamente una costumbre. En clases, en los entrenamientos, en la cafetería, en los pasillos, en las duchas, en el campus, en todas partes, Rin desviaba la mirada, fingía demencia y huía de Sousuke aún si este ni siquiera hacía amago de acercarse.

La tensión era cada vez más palpable. Rin comenzó a saltarse los toques de queda. Se escabullía por los corredores del edificio residencial de la academia, se escondía en las escaleras de escape y tonteaba hasta entrada la noche, cuando, seguro de que Sousuke ya estaba dormido, entraba a la habitación a tientas y se echaba en la cama para dormir una, dos o quizá tres horas antes de que tuviese que levantarse a proseguir con la estúpida rutina que se había adueñado de su vida.

Quizá las cosas hubiesen sido, en cierto modo, más sencillas si Rin se hubiera percatado de que Sousuke no podía siquiera, mirarlo a la cara. No podía, porque había sido esclavo de unos instintos que no sabía que poseía. Sus manos habían recorrido la piel de su mejor amigo, lo había apretado contra sí. Lo había rasgado desde el interior, con posesividad descontrolada. Le había hecho llorar, gemir y suplicar. Lo había perdido en medio de su deseo carnal. Y Rin, tan dejado como de había portado… No sabía qué pensar respecto a nada. Y estaba un poco harto de rehuirle la mirada, pero no podía hacer nada más. La relación que tenía con Rin Matsuoka ya no era la misma.

Por eso no le extrañó que, al despertar la mañana del sábado, Rin ya no estaba en la habitación, junto con la mitad de sus cosas.

* * *

Sería una patética mentira si dijese que el cambiar de dormitorio con otro Samezuka no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Rin había intentado cambiar, incluso, con Nitori, quien lo arrolló con una tonelada de preguntas que el pelirrojo no quería ni iba a contestar, orillándolo a rendirse de inmediato. Maldito fuese Sousuke con su apatía, que nadie creía salir vivo después de una noche compartiendo litera con el grandulón más nuevo del equipo de natación. Con quien llamaban _guarda espaldas personal de Rin_. Cosa que era tan estúpida como cierta. La mirada atemorizante de Sousuke le habían quitado el camino de huida a Rin. Le había quitado la salida fácil y lo odiaba un poco por eso.

Pero Matsuoka era un pequeño genio en desarrollo, así que, en cuanto dieron las seis de la mañana, tomó una maleta, echó la mitad de sus cosas que estaban a la vista, y corrió por los pasillos de la residencia, sacando un permiso de forma rápida y con mil escusas antes de dirigirse a la estación del tren.

No pasó más de una hora antes de que se encontrase tocando con ímpetu la puerta de la casa de Haruka Nanase, quien abrió mientras bostezaba y se tallaba un ojo. Gruñó algo que Rin no comprendió pero que decidió catalogar como un "buenos días" en vez de un "lárgate de aquí". Se adentró a la casa y dejó sus cosas a un lado del recibidor mientras Haruka arrastraba los pies hacia la cocina y sacaba de mala gana un plato de caballa cruda y un cartón de leche. Rin sonrió de lado y se acercó a él.

—Caballa con leche, mi favorito —bromeó mientras se asomaba por encima del hombro. Haru arrugó el gesto y guardó la leche antes de reemplazarla por algo de aceite, que seguramente había guardado en el refrigerador de forma accidental.

—No molestes —se quejó y comenzó a cocinar. Echó una mirada al reloj sobre la puerta y bufó, desconcertado—. Son las siete quince, Rin. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelirrojo se recargó en una de las encimeras y se miró las uñas con una actitud despreocupada mientras se debatía mentalmente el qué responder. Ciertamente era demasiado temprano para Haru. Tenían costumbres un tanto diferentes. Rin se la vivía ejercitándose mientras Haru dormía en la comodidad de su cama a esas horas por la mañana en un día donde lo único que tenían que hacer era entrenamiento de Iwatobi a eso de las doce del mediodía. Sábado, día de clubs.

Samezuka, por otra parte, tendría el entrenamiento a las diez de la mañana ese mismo día y Rin, la noche anterior, había hablado con Nozomi, haciéndole saber que él daría la rutina de entrenamiento por ese día. Después de todo, era Nozomi quien había tenido el tercer mejor tiempo en la semana pasada. Se merecía un descanso y un ratito de liderazgo.

—Vine a visitarte —respondió con tono obvio. Haru lo miró por unos segundos antes de recordar que había llegado con una pequeña maleta. Alzó una ceja y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Visitarme de manera permanente, ¿algo así? —un ápice de burla se distinguió. Rin le miró con algo de indignación.

—Bueno, solo durante los fines de semana, de ahora a un tiempo indeterminado. Pero si te molesta tanto, puedo ir con Makoto Santurrón Tachibana. Él no me echaría. Sí, de hecho, creo que eso haré. Come tu caballa con leche, me largo.

—Puedes quedarte. Pero dormirás en el futón, no voy a cederte mi cama, por más apuestas que quieras hacer —advirtió. Rin asintió, bufando.

—Aunque no lo creas, Nanase, yo no me aprovecho de los anfitriones cuando me he metido a su casa sin previo aviso —recargó los codos sobre la encimera, inclinándose, y miró al azabache desde abajo. Haru sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo antes de latir con más fuerza que antes. Asintió levemente y continuó preparando la caballa.

— ¿Por qué has huido esta vez?

—Yo no… ¿Eh? ¡Nunca he huido, Haru! No sé de donde sacas esas cosas, me ofendes. Los Matsuoka nunca huimos de nuestros problemas, los enfrentamos y los solucionamos…

—No lo dudo, Gou lo ha demostrado. Aseguro que tu madre también lo ha demostrado. Y tú… De una forma extraña, lo intentas —comentó. El vómito verbal que estaba experimentando era sumamente extraño. Rin no podía evitar mirarlo como si fuese la cosa más rara del mundo. Pese a eso, Haru no se detuvo—. Solo que, para ti, resolver un problema es armar las maletas y atravesar el océano.

— ¡Eso no cuenta! Yo fui a aprender natación…

—Sí, pero desde que te fuiste, lo único que haces es darte la vuelta y correr. En fin. ¿Pasó algo con Sousuke?

Rin tragó grueso y se mordió el labio con suavidad, debatiéndose internamente. Decirle la verdad a Haru… ¿Qué podría suponer? El chico podría realmente ayudarlo. O podía mirarlo mal. Pero Haruka no era el tipo de persona que lo miraría mal si notaba lo mucho que la situación lo afectaba. Haru miraba mal a la gente por minimices, como decir que la caballa apestaba, impedirle meterse a la piscina en primavera, cosas por el estilo. Cosas que no causaban daño emocional.

Así que, suspirando, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza mental. Escondió el rostro entre sus brazos mientras se retorcía los dedos con las manos entrelazadas. Entonces, lo soltó.

—Me acosté con él.

Haru no se lo esperaba, definitivamente. Rin dio un respingo hacia atrás cuando el azabache, sorprendido, ladeó el sartén donde freía la caballa, provocando que el aceite se derramase un poco e hiciese contacto con la flama de la estufa. Se encendió una llama enorme que envolvió todo el contenido del sartén. Haru tomó con rapidez una tapa y, sin más, tapó con ella el artefacto, haciendo así que la llama se apagase casi de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —cuestionó con incredulidad. Rin lo miró con molestia y señaló el sartén.

— ¡Fíjate en las estupideces que estás haciendo! ¡Casi quemas tu estúpida casa! ¡Casi nos matas con tu estúpida caballa frita! ¡¿Por qué la has prendido en llamas?! ¡Contéstame!

—No fue a propósito. Me ha tomado por sorpresa que seas tan… promiscuo —Rin alzó una ceja mientras su corazón asustado se calmaba. Y, sin más, comenzó a reír.

—No soy promiscuo.

—Lo eres. Te acostaste con… esa cosa.

—Creí que ya te llevabas bien con él.

— ¿Y por eso se acostaron? De haberlo sabido, Yamazaki hubiese seguido en mi lista negra… —picó la caballa con un tenedor y suspiró— No está quemada, creo que solo se ha terminado de cocer… Pon la mesa.

—No voy a comer caballa quemada —se apuró a aclarar. Haru lo miró con semblante irritado. ¿Rin estaba sordo? Acababa de decirle que _no_ estaba quemada—. Pero… ¿Solo eso vas a decir? ¿Qué soy promiscuo?

—No, no es todo —admitió. Colocó la comida en un par de platos y encaró al pelirrojo—. Estás aquí por una razón. ¿Él te obligó, Rin?

— ¿Obli…? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces, sí. No tengo nada más que decir.

El interior de Haruka quemaba. Ira y celos, sentimientos a los que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses. Bueno, que va, desde el momento en que Rin había vuelto de Australia. Soltó el aire con suavidad y acomodó la mesa él mismo en un intento de despejarse. Rin había hecho su elección al acostarse con Yamazaki. Si se entregó por pasión o por amor, no hacía diferencia alguna. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo estaba reacio a dejar las cosas así.

—Algo extraño pasó, Haru… Yo… él…

—Sí tomé la clase de sexualidad, Rin. No entres en detalles… —se acomodó en la mesita, así que no vio como los colores se acumulaban en el rostro de su amigo.

—Qué… no… ¡No me refiero a eso, imbécil! Me refiero a que él no era él mismo y yo no era yo mismo. Fue como si… Como si nos desconectaramos… Lo vi en sus ojos. Él no quería y al mismo tiempo, quería… No sé como explicarlo…

—Rin… Haya sido como haya sido, lo hecho ya no se puede borrar.

—Haru… Necesito que me entiendas…

—No lo necesitas, Rin. Te dejaré quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras, pero realmente no quiero saber cómo pasaron la noche tú y Yamazaki.

Rin, pese a todo, asintió y comió su porción de caballa quemada en silencio. Sentía algo roto en su interior y, por alguna razón, Haru, a quien consideraba un mejor amigo, no quería escucharlo.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente con Sousuke y Rin, por fin, se había dejado de ocultar entre los salones de Samezuka. Se limitaba a vagar por los pasillos como alma en pena mientras que Sousuke lo acompañaba con algo de resentimiento. No hacia él, precisamente. No habían hablado de lo ocurrido en ningún momento, pero, sin decir nada, sabían que el día había llegado. Tenían que aclarar las cosas si querían que la tensión desapareciese. Si querían continuar siendo amigos.

Echaron pestillo a la habitación y se alejaron de la puerta. Rin se sentó sobre su colchón y Sousuke estuvo a punto de sentarse a su lado, sin embargo, dándose cuenta de la situación, optó por voltear la silla de su escritorio y sentarse en ella.

El silencio inundó la habitación de inmediato. Rin acariciaba las arrugas de su cama mientras la mirada insistente de Sousuke se posaba sobre él. Suspirando, clavó sus ojos carmesí en el cian del mayor.

—No pasó nada —acordó. O al menos intentó. Sousuke negó de inmediato.

—Claro que pasó. Negarlo no va a hacer que nos sintamos mejor.

—Pues no, pero…

—Tampoco es como si fuera a proponerte tener encuentros ocasionales ahora que nos hemos comido la torta —el comentario le sacó una sonrisa al pelirrojo, quien, más animado y menos incómodo, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

—Nos hemos comido la torta, ¿de verdad? —se mordió el labio ligeramente y negó— Suena tan estúpido…

—Ha sido estúpido. Es decir… Estabas vestido de maid.

— ¿Gracias a quién, Sou? No me puse el vestido voluntariamente, me has obligado.

—Has perdido la apuesta.

—He perdido muchas cosas ese día —se quejó. Sousuke elevó una ceja y asintió.

—Al menos no la perdiste con cualquier imbécil, fue con tu mejor amigo.

—Oh, vaya, ese razonamiento me llena de paz.

Rotó los ojos y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la ventana y mirando hacia el campus. Suspiró y pegó la frente en el cristal. Sousuke se acercó a él y se recargo en la pared, a su lado.

—Lamentarse no servirá de nada. Pese a que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente en sí… Lo disfruté. Y sé que, aunque te cueste admitirlo, a ti también te gustó.

Rin asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía ser uno de los peores errores de su vida, su amistad había podido romperse de una forma irreparable, pero… Vale, que le había encantado y el recuerdo aún lo estremecía. Repetiría si no fuese porque valoraba muchísimo su amistad con Sousuke y preferiría evitar que esta se viese afectada.

—Entonces… No lo olvidaremos…

—Pero no hablaremos de ello tampoco —continuó Sousuke. Rin le miró y asintió.

—No insinuaremos nada —se acercó al azabache, clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

—Tampoco intentaremos hacerlo de nuevo —había duda en su voz, pero Rin asintió.

—Solo será una marquita en el pasado —terminó el pelirrojo.

Se habían acercado lo suficiente. Sousuke se inclinó sobre Rin y este último se estiró un poco. Sus labios se rozaron y, entonces, el móvil del Matsuoka comenzó a emitir una suave melodía. Se separaron de inmediato y Rin contestó.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía para latir con más fuerza, con mejor ritmo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y el nerviosismo lo invadió. Sonrió levemente.

—Vale… Te espero —musitó con un intento de que su voz no sonase emocionada.

— ¿Por qué pareces más idiota que antes? —cuestionó Sousuke, mirándolo desde su lugar, recargado en la pared. Rin le sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Makoto me ha pedido una cita.

* * *

 _¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Espero este año tener mejores oportunidades y más inspiración. ¡Pasen felices fiestas!_


End file.
